Rebirth Of Man
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Its a DMC 2 X RE: CVX Crossover! Steve is returned to life through the experminted that Arius did with the help of Umbrella. Lucia frees steve from Arius's grip and now they both take him down along with Dante too  Lucia X Steve no Flames!
1. Chapter 1

-1Wesker sighed exhausted we was tried of waiting for that pathetic fool. He dialed a number on his phone. Someone answered. " Hello vat can I do for voo? " the man had a thick accent. " I'm tried of waiting Aries I sent you the specimen do you have him finished or not? Umbrella is not going to keep funding the Urobrosos company if they don't get some results"

Arius smirked over the phone. " He is almost finished why not come here and see his progress." the man said chuckling. " he better not turn out like you last failed experiment understand you let it escape." Wesker said annoyed.

" yes I know but its dead by now" he said. Wesker sighed "good I be on my way there tonight don't mess this up" with that Wesker hung up and headed to his chopper.

on Dumary Island

Lucia glanced around in the Museum. "The Son of Sparda is late.." she said to herself. She leaned against the wall all the demon birds dead. Lucia yawned and headed back to the house. The red head left the museum.

The son of Sparda walked up behind her " hey sorry I'm little late" he said. She turned " oh there you are.." Lucia said. Dante smirked "I'm ready to work..." he said excitedly. Lucia blinked " okay hold your horses as you Americans say, first before you fight we need to collect the Acandas before Arius can get his greedy little hands on them" she said heading off to the temples

Dante blinked " boring I want to get to the demon killing" he said following her. Lucia ignored him she thought to herself. Is he really the son of Sparda. Dante glanced at her checking her features. He thought what is wrong with this chick girls always seem to drool over me but no reaction at all.

Lucia landed on the ground in front of the first ruin. " okay its here good luck" she said running off towards another ruin. Dante blinked and sighed entering. "I swear no luck with women"

Back at Arius

The man watch the boy in the tube smirking "This will be my greatest experiment" he said to himself. The boy in the tube had orange hair. Wesker walked in " there you are Arius...how is this one coming?" he asked. Arius smirked " he will awake soon" he said. "but I'm interested to know who was he before he died."

Wesker smirked " he was a annoyance to my plans...His name was Steve Burnside" Wesker said smirking. Arius smirked "I see...I promise he won't turn out like Chi...I'll make sure of that"

"You better keep your word Arius I don't want anymore screw up you hear?' Wesker said walking off to his Chopper. Arius smirked " You be Lann..now You will work for me and only me" he said heading to his office.

Steve was left alone in the lab. Memories of him and Claire played through his mind. 'Cla..Claire..." he called out. A figure snuck through the window and glanced around. it was Lucia she glanced around. she was going to steal the Acanda's that Arius already processed.

She passed Steve in the tank and stop glancing at him with curious eyes. She walked over and blinked. He had the same tattoo as she did on their left shoulder. "what..?"

"So you return to me Chi??" said Arius walking in. Lucia turned and glared " my name is Lucia" she said. " no that is not your real name I made you what you are...Your are Chi...my experiment that ran off and got yourself lost. That mark on your shoulder is my company trade mark." he said.

Lucia glared "prepare to die you defect" said Arius sending demons at her. Lucia backed away she never fought these types of demons. They looked like her and dressed in a slut like purple outfit. They sent her back hitting the wall. Lucia screamed as the send there blades into her shoulders pinning her to the wall.

Steve reacted to the screams thinking they belong to Claire. He open his angry green eyes and glanced around wondering where he was. Arius blinked " he wasn't suppose to awaken yet! Your ruined my plans again you Defect! " Arius yelled at Lucia.

Steve pounded on the glass and glared at the man in white. He broke the tank easily he fell out coughing. Lucia glanced at him blinking at him. The clones tossed her aside and waited for Orders from their master.

Arius retreated as Lucia stood up holding her shoulders glaring at her clones " if you know what best for you then you better follow your pathetic master." she said ready to DT at anytime.

The clones backed up and followed their master who left without them. Lucia fell to knee she was losing allot of blood. Steve glanced at her. ' who are you...where am I?? Where is Claire!!"

Lucia breathed heavily and blinked " My name is Lucia...your in a lab facility and I don't know who Claire is" the red head said softly. Steve blinked and looked down blushing " whoa am naked" he said covering up his private area. Lucia got up and looked around finding a lab coat. "here" she said handing it to him.

Steve took it and put it on. The alarm went off " time to go" Lucia said grabbing Steve's arm and running to the window they jumped out. Steve yelled cling to Lucia " are you insane!!!!!!!! we are on the top floor!!!!!!!!!" he said closeting his eyes.

Lucia simply changed into her DT and flew to a safe place. "whoa! what are you some kind of angel?" Steve asked. "I don't know what I am or why I have this ability but that man said I was experimented on..." she said landing on the ground changing back. to normal.

Steve blinked "So I was Experimented on too? ahh man not again I don't want to turn into a monster again! I need to find Claire!!" Lucia blinked "who is Claire?" she asked. Steve blinked " she is a friend of mine...we escape the Ashford Facility together then. I got capture.." he said trying to remember. "then I was experimented on and I...changed into a monster and almost killed Claire...but I didn't then I died..." he said holding his he in thought. " then I woke up in the tank...then saw you"

" The Ashford Facility was destroyed in 1988 it was all over the news" said Lucia. "yeah...what year is this??" he asked. Lucia blinked " 2003" she answered. "2003!!!!!!????" He said shocked.

Lucia blinked and looked down sadly Steve thought " that will make Claire 33!!!! ah man!!!" he said sitting down on the sand. They both where sad about themselves and wondered how this could happen. "you should stay here until your fully recovered your strength "Lucia said heading to her house. Steve just followed quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Lucia open the door to her house and let Steve in. " Arius retreated we be safe for now. If you want you can get a nice bath and rest up a bit" she said softly. Steve blinked and smiled "okay that will be good" he said glancing at the house.

Lucia walked n and shut the door heading up stairs starting the bath water. She walked up to her room and search her room. She had a brother but died a long time ago. He was about Steve's age when he did and still had some off his clothes around. 

She came back with a towel and the clothes. Steve was in the bathroom his back to the door. He removed the lab coat the same tattoo that Lucia had on her shoulder was on his back of his left shoulder blade.

Lucia blushed and looked down "I-I got you some clothes." she said leavening them on the counter. She quickly left and shut the door. Steve blinked and chuckled to himself. He got in the tub and started the shower.

Dante had enter the house. "Arius and his demons had vanished." he said. Lucia blinked and sighed "I see" Dante yawned " well call me again if he comes back but is it okay if I stay here the night man I'm exhausted fighting all the damn demons" 

Lucia nodded "yes you can have my room I sleep down here" Dante blinked " okay" he headed up stairs. Steve walked out dressed in jeans and a black shirt he glanced at Dante. They blinked "who is this?" Dante asked. 

Lucia smiled " a friend I met" she said. Steve blinked "The name is Steve Burnside" he said walking down stairs. Lucia was starting a fire in the fireplace. Steve smiled " hey Lucia

Lucia smiled and turned. "Enjoy the bath?" she asked. Steve nodded and sat on the couch yawning. Lucia lit the fire. "I'm going to change into comfy clothes." she said heading up stairs. Dante was in the bathroom taking a shower. She grab her clothes and changed quickly. 

She took her hair down ad put on a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Lucia walked down stairs and smiled at Steve. ' if you want tomorrow we can look for your friend Claire..." she said. 

Steve blinked " really you wanna help me look for her?" Lucia nodded " why not" she said smiling. Steve smiled brightly " Thanks Lucia your the best" Lucia blushed a little "no I just don't want to see you sad." Steve blinked and smiled.

" You can have the guest room if you want Steve I can sleep down here" Lucia said softly. Steve blinked " okay if its okay with you.." he said. Lucia smiled "yeah its going to be chilly so I get you some extra blankets" she got up and headed to the closet.

Steve watched her thinking to himself. She reminds me of Claire...so much like her...its scary...and yet comforting. Lucia came back with a couple of blankets. she laid one for her on the couch and headed up stairs gave one to Dante who was sleeping like a baby now. Then she but one in the guest room for Steve. 

She came back and smiled sitting down near the fire. Steve beside her "Hey Lucia...why did you save me...from that man.." Lucia blinked " I didn't want him to taker another innocent person away. To make a slave out of them. " 

Steve blinked and smiled " Thanks..." he said staring at the fire. " Lucia. I will protect you..." he said to himself. He would protect her like he did with Claire. He would not let her down.


End file.
